Homework all Night, Demons to Fight
by lifeflower
Summary: Superwholock AU high school! Matt "Doctor" Smith is the new kid at school. It's here he meets Sam and Dean Winchester and their friends Sherlock, John and Castiel. When the boys are forced to help their favorite teacher battle the forces of good and evil they better do their homework before they end up dead or worse, expelled! DOCTOR/RIVER, DESTIEL and JOHNLOCK! Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

As Matt rounded the corner he saw the large stone building and his stomach dropped. He wasn't sure if this was due to nerves, he really had no reason to be nervous as he had lost count of the number of times he'd been the new kid and he knew exactly what to expect. However, as he drove his battered blue beetle into the car park of Saint Moffat's College he had the strangest feeling that this year was somehow going to be different.

"Good morning I'm Smith, Matt. Here to pick up my keys." He said cheerily to the lovely old lady behind the desk.

"There you are sweet heart." She smiled handing him a key and a map.

"By the way," She added as he turned to leave, "I love the bow tie."

"Thanks," Matt grinned, "Bow ties are cool."

He could hear her chuckle as he left the office and made his way towards his room but he didn't care. Matt was too busy taking in all the sites and sounds of his new school and home, since this was his last year of school he would only be here for a year but to Matt, who was used to constantly moving, twelve months in one place felt like a life time. Eventually he arrived at his room, he unlocked the door and walked in, it looked as though his roommate had already set up most of his side of the room as kids had been arriving at the college for the past three days. Suddenly there was a quiet knock at the door.

"Come in." Matt called wondering who would be visiting him, considering his roommate probably wouldn't knock.

A dark haired boy opened the door looking confused, he would have been around the same height as Matt and had stunning blue eyes.

"You're not Dean." The confused looking boy said.

"Nope, my names Matt." He smiled holding out his hand, but the other boy simply looked at him. Just as Matt was starting to felt extremely awkward holding his hand out to someone who obviously was not going to reciprocate the gesture the pair were interrupted by another boy. He was slightly taller with soft full lips and great hair.

"Cas, you're not being socially awkward again are you?" The boy joked. "Hey, I'm Dean, you must be the new room mate." Dean said to Matt with a broad smile and an American accent.

"Matt," He replied directing his already outstretched hand at the newcomer.  
Dean took his hand and shook it with enthusiasm.

"This is Castiel," Dean said gesturing to the dark haired boy, "Cas meet Matt."

"Hello Matt." Castiel said softly. Matt simply nodded.

"When you've put your stuff away come meet the rest of the gang." Dean suggested warmly before shepherding Castiel out of the doorway and into the hall.

"I'll come now, I can unpack anytime." Matt called catching up to the boys, unpacking was not sometime Matt liked to do, as he usually didn't stay in one place long enough for it to be necessary it was something he tended to avoid.

Dean made small talk as they headed towards the common room, he asked Matt what subjects he was taking and they discovered they had some classes together, Castiel stayed quiet. When the three of them arrived in the common room Dean headed towards a table surrounded by soft looking red armchairs. Matt could see three boys sitting at this table, one was typing vigorously on a silver laptop, another was reading what looked like a very old book and the third was flicking through a sports magazine.

"Sammy, Sherlock, John, this is Matt." Dean announced, causing the boys to look up from their various activities. The boys stood to greet Matt.

"Hi, I'm Sam. I'm Deans brother."

"Younger brother." Dean corrected him.

"We're twins, you're only younger by like seven minutes!" Sam protested.

"Whatever." Dean mumbled with a smirk.

Matt was distracted from the row when a cold hand shook his.

"Sherlock." Said a voice, almost as cold as the hand it belonged to. "And this is John."

Sherlock gestured to a short boy with blond hair who smiled warmly. Sherlock when to say sometime else but the shorter boy quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him away, inaudibly muttering in an annoyed tone.

Pretty soon they were all heading down towards dinner, along the way they ran into a pair of girls, one of which was a short blonde girl who Sam grabbed straight away and started making out with to which Dean made a disgusting gagging noise and feigned throwing up. Upon hearing this sound Matt, who had been engaged in a confusing conversation with Sherlock about different types of tobacco ash, looked up. He felt his breath escape him; next to the blonde that Sam was kissing was the most attractive girl Matt had ever seen. Full lips and green eyes, and that hair! Matt found it extremely hard to stop staring, even as the group started to move again. Matt was barley listening to Sherlock's ranting's and found himself studying ever inch of the girl, who just happened to be walking directly in front of him.

"Sorry Matt, I should have introduced you, this is my girlfriend Jessica." Sam apologized once they had found a table to sit at in the great hall.

"Hi Jessica, I'm Matt." Matt said in his usual enteric demeanour.

"Hi Matt," Jessica smiled, "This is River."

River looked up at the mention of her name, her eyes slowly landed on Matt and she looked him up and down with a smirk. There was sometime very feisty in her eyes and Matt felt his mouth go dry.

"Hello Sweetie." She purred.

Throughout his whole life Matt always felt old for his age, constant travel tends to do that to a person, he had lived in over six difference countries before his parents accident, but he had never met a person who made him feel insecure, until River.

"Hello." He replied, on the outside he didn't miss a beat but on the inside he was melting. He spent the rest of the meal watching River and joining into the boys conversations, just as they were about to leave Matt noticed that Dean hadn't finished his meal.

"Dean you better eat your greens, you don't want to get scurvy." Matt teased.

"Alright, Doctor." Dean faked concern a shoveled the veggies into his mouth before walking off. The other members of the group followed him towards the door but Matt paused for a moment to look at the group of friends, the mysterious dark haired boy named Castiel, the handsome Dean and his insanely tall brother Sam with the pretty blonde Jessica, the pale and cold Sherlock and his 'roommate' John. What an odd combination of people thought Matt.

"Coming sweetie?" River called with out even turning around. Matt laughed to himself thinking that they were perfect and feeling like he was going to fit right in.

* * *

As Matt lay in bed that night he couldn't help but think about River, he tried to stop himself thinking about her tiny waist and the way her hips moved when she walked. He didn't mean to imagine pulling her towards him with that luscious hair, and he certainly didn't mean to imagine her soft lips pressing against his, and down his neck while her long slender fingers unbuttoned his... Matt's thoughts were interrupted by Dean snoring loudly. Matt took a deep breath; he shook his head silently and decided it was time to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: From now on I am going to do my best to update weekly, though for the next couple of months that may be a challenge because I am doing a lot a traveling, but come September I will be as regular as my lack of self discipline will allow me to be. I am excited for the story to start forming, I have a lot of idea's for a lot of characters so hopefully everyones favourite will appear at least once. Anyway, I'll stop blabbering shall I and actually get on with the chapter. Please review if you have anything to say, be it about the story or my writing! Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

Dean awoke to his alarm blazing; he looked across the room to see Matt was already showered and dressed, wearing his uniform with that weird little bow tie.

"Good morning." Matt said cheerily when he noticed Dean was awake.

Dean grumbled inaudibly, he was most certainly not a morning person.

"You should get up as soon as you wake up you know, its good for the soul." Matt chuckled.

"Alright, Doctor." Dean groaned while stretching.

"That's the second time you've called me that, I hope you're not making a habit of it." Matt laughed.

"I am now." Dean teased.

Once he was dressed and ready the pair headed down to breakfast, where they saw the rest of the guys already eating.

"Morning," Sam smiled at the pair as they approached the table, "better eat quick, we have an assembly at nine."

"First morning back and these son's of bitches are already cutting into my eating time. Not cool dude." Dean complained as they hurried to get something to eat.

By the time the pair returned to the table the other boys were deep in conversation.

"But I don't understand, if he is a Doctor why is he teaching English to eighteen year olds." Cas was saying in his deep and gravelly voice, his head leaning on such an angle that he looked rather like a lost puppy.

"He's not that kind of Doctor, you Dick." Dean sighed while sitting down next to Cas. "He's got a doctorate in teaching." Cas looked like he was going to argue with this but Dean decided to change the subject before he got the chance.

"Speaking of Doctor's, I've decided that Matt's new nickname is the Doctor." Dean spat through a mouthful of toast.

"Doctor? Doctor who?" Sherlock and John asked in unison, John seemed interested but Sherlock barley looked up from his phone.

"Just the Doctor." Dean replied with a smirk, he could tell that the Doctor kind of liked the new name even though he wouldn't admit it; Dean could see he had a curious little smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Do you really like that?" Sam asked, obviously concerned for the boys feelings. Dean was surprised Sam didn't pull the kid into a bear hug and start talking about emotions. Just as the Doctor was about to open his mouth to answer he was cut off by a sultry voice.

"I think it suits you," River said with a wink as she appeared seemingly out of no where. "Now come on boys, we've got an assembly to go to."

They all followed River out of the school and onto the football pitch where the assembly was being held; Dean was still stuffing food into his mouth when they arrived down on the grounds.

"Come on, sit, sit, sit." Principal Crowley was shouting through an earsplitting megaphone.

"This guy's such a dick." Dean groaned into the Doctors ear but the Doctor just laughed as if Dean was exaggerating. He wasn't. Crowley was the biggest dicks St. Moffat's had ever seen, he nurtured his little favorites and picked on students he didn't like. Students like Dean.

"Winchester! Hurry up, come sit down the front here." Crowley called pointing at Dean and gesturing him towards the front of the bleachers.

"You have got to be freakin' kidding me!" Dean grumbled as he grudgingly made his way towards the front of the pack of students and slouched down in-between two eighth grade students.

"Great! Now that we're all here let's get this party started." Crowley erupted with a malevolent grin, Dean groaned. Crowley continued to talk for about forty-five minutes, at least half of which Dean was sure he was asleep for.

"Is it just me or was that the most boring thing you ever had to listen to in your life." Dean shouted as he ran to catch up with the other boys.

"I don't know, I thought he had some valid points." Sam said cautiously.

"You'd say that about any teacher you nerd." Dean replied.

"Whatever Dean, I've got to go to class." Sam said walking off in a huff.

"Wait, Sam! We have class together!" the Doctor called running after Sam, "See you in English, Dean!"

Dean laughed as he watched the energetic boy run off after Sam, what an odd kid he thought.

"Come on Dean, we have biology." Cas said.

"Alright," Dean sighed. "See you later John, Sherlock."

"Bye Dean." John waved but Sherlock was already halfway up the hill towards his next class.

Dean and Cas turned and began their walk to biology as John ran after the taller boy striding away in his long black coat.

"So, Dean. What is your new roommate like?" Cas asked trying to sound natural, trying being the key word here.

"Cas, he's actually really cool, you should get to know him. His head is definitely up in the clouds, just like yours, I bet you'd get along great." Dean laughed tapping a finger lightly onto Castiel's nose. Cas blushed slightly.

"My head is not up in the clouds." He protested. Dean just laughed. God, Cas was so cute when he was mad. Wait, cute? Where is this coming from? Cas is just a mate Dean told himself and made a point of checking out a hot girls ass as she walked past.

Biology flew by especially considering the morning's assembly cut their class time in half. After the bell rang Dean and Cas made their way to English. English was Dean's favorite class, not because of the actual subject; Dean hated every subject and felt his time was wasted at school, he felt like his time would be better spent out making money. Sammy was the smart one in the family; Dean just wanted to fix cars. Dean only liked English because it was the one class that all his friends were in together. When Dean walked through the door he immediately spotted the other boys sitting up the back and quickly moved to join them.

"How was biology?" the Doctor exclaimed excitedly upon seeing Dean, the Doctor had been looking very bored sitting next to Sam who had already started taking notes on a lesson that hadn't even begun. Dean liked the Doctor. Dean got the feeling that he was very smart, but was the type of person who needed to be constantly amused.

"Boring as usual." Dean had an idea. "Say, you two didn't really get to talking properly yesterday. Cas, swap seats with me and meet the Doctor."  
Cas looked slightly alarmed but did as he was told.

"It's Castiel right? That's an interesting name." the Doctor commented.

"Yes, my father named me. Dean calls me Cas, you can also call me this if you so desire." Dean could tell Cas was doing his best to be friendly, something that Cas ultimately struggled with.

"Alright, Cas it is." The Doctor cheered, Cas replied with a weak smile. Just as Dean was wondering if he was going to have to try to save the slightly miserable conversation his focus was drawn to the front of the classroom.

"Good morning!" Bellowed a loud and cheerful Scottish accent. Dean heard Sam gasp in a mixture of joy and surprise before he checked his timetable.

"I thought we we're supposed to have Mrs. Hudson this term!" Sam whispered excitedly to no one in particular.

"Now I know you were all expecting to have Mrs. Hudson this term but due to unforeseen circumstances she is taking over the administration and housekeeping department and I am going to be teaching you for the next year." The tall thin man in his well-cut brown suit looked excitedly into the faces of every student. "For those of you who don't know me, I'm Dr. Tennant."

Dean could see Cas shaking his head out of the corner of his eye and couldn't help but laugh.

"Now! Shakespeare." Dr. Tennant shouted.

It was the best English class Dean could remember having, ever. Everyone seemed to actually learn about Shakespeare as well as having fun. Even Ruby and Meg, who would have to be the most stuck up girls in the grade, seemed to enjoy themselves.

The rest of the day passed in a confusion of introductions and pointless classes and before he knew what was happening Dean found he was walking away from great hall after dinner and heading towards the common room.

"Isn't Dr. Tennant just the best teacher ever?" Sam almost sighed.

"Looks like Sammy's got a little man crush." Dean teased.

"I don't! I just respect him as a teacher!" Sam spat back.

"No need to get so defensive."

"Shut-up Dean!"

"So. 'Doctor', how many schools exactly have you been to? My guess is in the mid to late teens." Sherlock asked the Doctor suddenly. Dean could see Johns face blushing and realized what Sherlock was about to do.

"How'd you know I've been to a lot of schools?" the Doctor quickly replied, having been caught slightly off guard.

"Well, it's obvious you've moved around a lot. Your clothes for one, those shoes are sold only in japan and that blazer is made from authentic lambs wool produced only in Avoca, Ireland. You're overly friendly personality and ability to talk to strangers with ease suggests you've had practice and the fact you haven't unpacked any of your bags yet suggests you don't usually stay in one place long enough to unpack. Not to mention…"

"Sherlock," John interrupted sensing that the Doctor was beginning to feel uncomfortable. "Enough."

Sherlock went to open his mouth but after a reproachful look from John decided to close it again.

"Well, you're particularly observant aren't you?" the Doctor laughed.

"It is a unique skill I posses." Sherlock replied with the slightest air of pride.

Sherlock went on to explain to the Doctor all about his powers of observation, a conversation Dean had heard one to many times. He allowed his mind to wonder and soon found himself thinking about Crowley.

"Crowley sure is a dick." Dean said accidently interrupted Sherlock in the middle of his spiel. "I just mean he really is a smarmy bastard, isn't he?" Dean continued, ignoring the hole Sherlock was burning into him with his eyes.

"Dean, you just hate him because of what he did to you in eighth grade." Sam sighed as if this was the most boring topic in the world. Dean could feel himself beginning to get hot.

"What happened in eighth grade?" the Doctor asked. Cas coughed down a laugh after Dean shot him a sever look.

"Nothing!" Dean yelled standing up. "I'm going to bed."

He could hear Cas and Sam trying to stifle his giggles as he walked off.

* * *

After Dean walked off in a huff the group of boys had a moment of intense laughter, Dean was a great guy but he was slightly dramatic. After everyone had begun to catch their breath, Matt, or the Doctor as all members of the group were now calling him, started to feel his eyes droop. It had been a long and relatively eventful first day.

"So, how many schools have you been to?" Cas asked the Doctor quietly.

Everyone stopped to listen; even Sam stopped typing on his laptop and looked up from his homework.

"Well, not that many to be honest. My parents homeschooled me a lot before…" the Doctor trailed off and nobody pressed him for more information. After a moment of awkward silence he continued. "But I have lived in a lot of different places! Eleven different countries to be exact."

"That's a lot of countries." John exclaimed obviously interested.

"Where exactly have you been?" Sam asked

"Well everywhere really, Sherlock you were right about my shoes and coat, I've lived in Japan and Ireland, as well as Italy, China, Australia, and a couple of other places in Africa and Europe."

The other boys looked at Matt slightly in awe, although he couldn't quite understand why. For the next half an hour they pressed him for details about all the different countries he had lived in, not that the Doctor really minded, he had a lot a stories to tell. His parents had been writers, journalists for a company that specialized in finding big donors for aid programs and for the disadvantaged. When Matt was little he believed his parents were unstoppable superheroes, saving the world, unfortunately childhood fantasies don't often last.

"Okay, okay, guys I really should be heading off to bed." the Doctor said eventually.

"Come on, one more story." John pleaded.

"If I tell you everything you won't be interested any more and I will become boring!" the Doctor laughed. "Good night!"

"Good night." Cas said with what appeared to be a genuine smile.

The rest of the boys called good night as the Doctor walked off. He couldn't help but smile. Matt had almost always been alone, it's not that he particularly liked to be alone but he had become accustom to it. He was friendly, charismatic even and would always find one or two companions during his travels but eventually he would always have to leave and if he didn't, they did. Long-term relationships seemed like an unattainable prize made only for other people, but not for him.

"Hello Sweetie." A syrupy voice snapped Matt back to reality.

"Hello River. What are you doing here?" He said, turning around to see the blonde girl leaning against a large stone archway.

"I might ask you the same thing." She said as she started to move towards him. Matt felt his breath catch in his throat. She really was beautiful, but more than that she exuded confidence, making her so much more attractive. Suddenly she stopped.

"You don't remember me do you?" Matt thought he saw a flash of inherent sadness deep in her eyes, but it was gone before he could be sure it was there at all.

"I'm sorry River, I wasn't aware we had met before." He replied trying very hard to remain cool, calm and collected.

"Of course." She smiled innocently, but Matt could tell there was something else.

"Would you like to refresh my memory?" He whispered, taking a step towards River.

The girl simply looked at him before taking another step closer. Matt was painfully aware of how close they were standing, he could feel the heat rising in his chest. He examined the shape of her jaw and the way her neck curved into her shoulders and he couldn't help but imagine running his hands all the way down her back, touching every inch of her silky smooth skin. River merely looked up at him with those big, round eyes as her full, red lips slowly curled into a wicked smile. Matt tried to keep his breath steady and didn't allow one ounce of what he was feeling to show on his face, but he had the feeling that River could see right through him. River leaned in closer; Matt could feel her hot breath curling at his neck. He ran his tongue quickly across his lips, trying desperately to ignore that the warmth in his chest was steadily heading south.

"I was sorry to hear about your parents. They were good people." River said suddenly, shattering the tension surrounding the couple like ice.

"You knew my parents?" Matt stammered in shock, it was not what he was expecting.

"You better run along to bed dear, you look tired." River breathed before stepping back. Matt couldn't deny he was confused, but he decided to drop the conversation, it wasn't something he particularly wanted to talk about anyway. So what if this girl knew his parents and knew about their accident? People who travel as much as his family did were bound to make friends all over the world, River could be the daughter of anyone, it didn't mean anything.

"Sure," He said calmly. "Walk with me?"

"Of course, sweetie." Matt prayed he looked half as nonchalant as she did.

Matt put out his arm, River replied by linking hers through and they walked together in silence.

"Wait." River stopped him suddenly outside what appeared to be an empty classroom.

"What is it?" Matt said, suddenly on edge but River simply shook her head and held a finger to her lips. Matt listened, and suddenly he realized why she stopped. "Is that Crowley?" Matt breathed.

"Yes, but the question is what's he doing skulking around empty classrooms just before curfew and who is he talking to."

The pair moved closed to the classroom and Matt noticed that the door was slightly ajar, he strained his ears to hear the conversation.

"Well, Lucifer, my boy. That seems like the kind of request that I can attend to, for the right price of course." The British man spoke with an air of self-importance.

Matt looked at River with a questioning glance but she simply shook her head.

"Of course, name your price. I'll give anything." Matt heard a teenage boy's voice, one he could not remember hearing before.

"You soul." Crowley replied.

Matt wasn't sure if he had heard the head master correctly but when he looked at River he knew there was no mistake. Her eyes were so wide it might have been comical if Matt didn't believe he just heard his principal making a deal with a student for his soul. River took Matt's hand quickly and pulled him quickly down the corridor.

When they arrived at the entrance to the twelfth grade dorm rooms, where they would have to leave each other, River stopped and turned towards Matt.

"I don't think we should mention this to anyone, yet." River whispered, her voice serious.

Matt couldn't find the words to agree, he looked down trying to decide what they should do. Suddenly he felt lips lightly pressing down on his forehead and a soft hand gently touch his cheek. He couldn't help but close his eyes at the soft embrace.

"Goodnight sweetie." River whispered, pulling back.

By the time he opened his eyes she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: In the last chapter I said that the characters were in the twelfth grade when they should be in year thirteen, although I live in England now I grew up in Australia and there is only twelve years of schooling. So, just to clarify, they are in their last year of school. Whatever that may be when you are from!  
Anyway, I hated this chapter for a really long time so I hope it had turned out okay and you all enjoy it. Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

John could feel eyes on him from the moment he woke up.

"Sherlock Holmes, were you watching me sleep?" John voice was groggy but his lips curled into a smile.

"I was simply observing." Sherlock replied quietly.

"I bet," John laughed softly, rubbing his eyes. "What time it is?"

"Twelve minutes past seven."

"That was very precise, thank you." John stretched out his muscles, he could still feel Sherlock's eyes on him, although the dark haired boy managed to look away the second before John turned towards him.

"We had better get dressed and go to breakfast." John sighed, slipping out of his bed.

"Can't we just stay here instead? I'm not even hungry." Sherlock moaned, sliding the covers of his bed a little closed to his chin.

"You may not be, but I am." John feigned annoyance and pulled Sherlock's covers back with a smile.

"Fine."

John admired Sherlock, he was talented and smart and John actually felt like he could be himself when they were together. Most people didn't respond positively to Sherlock's 'powers of observation' but John thought he was brilliant. Sherlock could make almost anyone squirm using his ability to tell almost anything about a person from a single glace, and John loved to watch his best friend at work. Most people thought of Sherlock as cold and disconnected, but when they were together Sherlock laughed, he could be funny, in his own special way. John wasn't sure what he did to make Sherlock loosen up, even if the change was ever so slight, but he had no intention of stopping. John just hoped he could be as good for Sherlock as Sherlock was for him because Sherlock was the best thing that had ever happened to John.

Upon arriving in the great hall the couple retrieved their breakfast. John spotted their usual group, and upon approaching them he immediately knew something was wrong. For a start River Song was sitting with the boys, despite disapproving looks from the other girls, and judging by the way her eyebrows were knotted together she was there for business, not pleasure.

"Morning boys." She managed in her usual calm demeanor, once she noticed John and Sherlock approaching.

"Good morning." John replied politely, while the pair took their place at the table.

"Okay, they are here now. Can you two spit it out?" Dean suddenly interjected. John noticed the meaningful look the Doctor and River shared before either of them spoke.

"Well," the Doctor started. "This is going to sound crazy, but you have to hear us out, okay?"  
John looked to Sherlock but as usual his face gave nothing away, except possibly the mildest hint of curiosity.

"Crowley is making deals with the students." River said carefully. John didn't see why that seemed so crazy, Crowley might have been the head master but he did choose favorites, so what if he was helping kids get better grades, what could John and his friends do about it?

"That's not all though, is it?" Sherlock questioned the pair.  
River looked to the Doctor again, for the first time since they had met John thought she looked as though she wasn't entirely sure what to say.

"He is making deals with the student. For their souls." The Doctor spoke a little too fast, like he was trying to rip of a metaphorical band-aid.

"Excuse me?" John spat, almost choking on his tea. "You are joking right?"

Something about the looks on their faces told him that the pair was not joking.

"But that's ridiculous." John laughed, looking around at the other boys for support. Unfortunately, he found none; in fact Castiel Novak and the Winchester boys looked less than surprised. They just looked at each other, more serious than John had ever seen them before; expect maybe for Castiel, who always looked serious.

"I know it sounds crazy but we know what we heard." River protested.

"You're not crazy." Sam whispered, barley audible.

"Excuse me? I think they are. Has every one at this table gone mad?" John asked, feeling completely lost and confused.

"No, they aren't." Dean replied sharply.

"You believe us?" The Doctors voice was halfway between confused and excited.

"We don't just believe you, we've dealt with this kind of thing before." Sam sighed, at first John though he was angry but from the way he was rubbing his forehead he looked more tired than annoyed.

"When, how?" River asked.

"Our dad deals with this kind of thing, it's like his job I guess. That's why he sent us here, because he is on the road so much." Sam explained.

"Well then what is it?" the Doctor asked. "What are we dealing with?"

The Winchester brothers exchanged looks, as though they were suddenly afraid of being accused as the crazy ones. However before they could answer a deep voice interrupted.

"We are dealing with a demon." Castiel said, as plainly as if he was asking someone to pass him the butter.

"You don't seriously expect me to believe that." John scoffed.

"Why wouldn't you believe it, it's the truth." Castiel asked him, his head slightly cocked to the side as if he couldn't understand why someone wouldn't believe something so simple.

"Demons? They don't exist. Sherlock, back me up here?" John suddenly turned to his best friend.

"When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth." Sherlock muttered.

"Don't tell me you've lost it too." John cried.

"John, we may not have all the facts yet. This needs more investigation, it's true, but what other possibility is there?" Sherlock explained calmly.

"I… I don't believe it." John stuttered.

"Well you better start believing it, because we've got a problem on our hands boys, and I think we need to do something about it." River finally cut in.

"We need more information." Sherlock stated.

"Right," Dean suddenly interjected, his leadership qualities beginning to show. "River, Doctor you keep an eye on Crowley, find out if he's made any more deals or if he is still making them." The couple nodded in unison. "Sherlock and John, do some investigation and detective work, see if you can find out anything about Crowley, background, family. Did he teach anywhere else before he came here?" John opened his mouth to argue before Sherlock interrupted.

"We'll see what we can find." He said simply, to John's surprise. Sherlock usually didn't listen when other people told him what to do, but the older boy seemed almost eager. Well, as eager as Sherlock could get.

"Cas, Sam and I will look up the lore on this demon and see if we can find out how to _deal _with it." Dean added conclusively.  
John looked once more around the table, everyone seemed happy with the jobs they had been assigned, and not one of them looked phased by the fact that there was possibly a demon walking around the school. More like_ controlling_ the school, John thought. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and wondered why it had to be them.

* * *

The day had been long. Dean had conflicting emotions about the news he had heard earlier that morning but he couldn't deny somewhere inside he was a little bit excited. He couldn't concentrate in any of his classes; all he wanted to do was start sorting out this demon crap, but walking around the school, knowing what he did, made him feel kind of important. Never the less Dean was beyond grateful when the last bell finally rang. Dean walked straight to the common room but the only person he could find was Cas, the pair hung out until dinner. Dean liked Cas, there was something about him. He might not give away much, but he was easy to talk to and always sincere.

At dinner Dean tried to ask the other boys if they had seen or heard anything. River and the Doctor shock their heads but John gave him a look that simply said 'not here'. Sam never showed up for dinner and after about half an hour Dean began to worry.

"I wonder where Sam is." Dean muttered, pushing the peas around on his plate.

"I saw him studying in the library before I came here," John remarked. "He must have got distracted, forgot the time."  
Dean nodded but couldn't shake the uneasy feeling. After they had eaten Dean demanded they go by the library to find Sam, but he wasn't there.

"He's probably gone back to the common room." The Doctor offered and sure enough as soon as they stepped into the common room door Dean could see him. He felt a rush of relief wash over him.

"If you're researching this demon thing, I think you're taking it a little to seriously." Dean joked, taking the seat next to his brother.

"I'm not." Sam replied curtly.

"Well, have you had a chance to look anything up, you've missed eating, you must have looked up something?" Dean asked slightly confused. Sure, Sam studied a lot, but not this much.

"I'm busy, okay Dean?" Sam sighed.

"What's your problem man?" Dean could feel the heat slowly rising in his cheeks, he didn't want to get mad at his brother, but Sam just knew exactly how to piss him off.

"You Dean. You are my problem." Sam suddenly slammed his laptop shut.

"What did I do?" Dean retorted.

"Dad sent us here for a reason and you know that. So we didn't have to deal with this shit. So we could be normal. Can't you see that Dean? He doesn't want this life for us. I don't want this life. I just want to happy!" Sam cried.

Dean scoffed, "And what's going to do that for you? Study? Your little girlfriend."

"Actually yes." Sam said picking up his things and beginning to walk off.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Dean yelled, suddenly not caring that the whole common room could hear their conversation.

"You don't own me Dean. Just leave me alone. I don't want to be a part of this stupid little _crusade_ of yours. You're all going to get yourself killed, or worse expelled!" Sam spat across the room before running up the stairs and out of sight.

Dean was seeing red, he mad a move to follow his brother before he felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Dean, let him go." It was Cas, Dean found his voice soothing and he started to calm down.

"Cas, I need to talk some sense into him!" Dean protested. Cas simply took him by the arm and led him back towards Dean's room. Dean could tell the others were confused, probably shocked at Sam's behavior, he didn't understand why his own brother was being such a prick. When they arrived at the room Dean tried to unlock his door but his hands were shaking so much from anger he couldn't do it. Once again he felt a soft hand on his arm.

"Let me." Cas said simply and Dean silently thanked god for sending him such a perfect friend.

Once inside Cas sat on the bed but Dean couldn't be still.

"Dean, sit down." Cas said, breaking the silence.

"Cas, I can't. I'm just so pissed." Dean knew that walking around his bedroom was just making him more anxious but he couldn't help it.

"Dean, you need to calm down." Dean knew Cas was trying to help, but it just pissed him off more.

"Why should I? Sam doesn't care. He doesn't care about this school, or the people here, he doesn't care if people get hurt! He doesn't care about me, he just wants to play lawyer and make out with Jessica." Dean was fuming; he wanted to shake some sense into his brother. Of course Dean loved Sam but he couldn't believe the younger boy could be so ignorant.

"Dean." Cas' gravely voice was loud and powerful, demanding respect.

"Cas you don't understand…" Dean started.

"Of course I understand," Cas sighed. "You know my brothers don't agree on anything, you know what they are like so please don't tell me I don't understand."

Dean stopped walking around the room and looked at Cas. The younger boys eyes we're still as blue as ever but to Dean they looked icy.

"I'm sorry Cas." Dean sighed, his angry slowly being replaced by guilt.

Cas sighed and started towards Dean, looking at him with those big blue eyes, his full lips pursed together. Dean suddenly forgot why he was angry and couldn't help but notice the way Cas's hair stuck up like he'd just rolled out of bed, he didn't mean to be he couldn't stop watched as Cas moved towards him, his movements so fluid and graceful. Suddenly Cas stopped, he cocked his head to the side in the quizzical manner that asked 'Why are you looking at me like that?' and it was so cute that Dean couldn't help but smile.

"I don't understand why you're smiling." Cas sounded confused but it just added to his cuteness.

"I'm just glad I've got you." Dean chuckled. Cas' lips moved into a silent "Oh" as his cheeks turned bright red. Dean took a step forwards. "What would I do without you?"

Cas looked like he didn't know what to say, his full, pink lips were puckered into a silent question he never asked but Dean didn't care. He couldn't stop staring at them. Dean realized that the pair was standing slightly closer than natural but he still didn't care, he wanted to be close to his best friend, he wanted to feel his warmth. Dean knew that these thoughts were strange but he was too engrossed in the moment to care. He couldn't stand it any longer, in one quick movement he slid his arm around the younger boys waist and pulled them together, pressing their lips together at the same time. The feeling was wonderful, soft but strong and although it took Cas a moment to respond when he did, he did so hungrily. He felt Cas' hand on his neck and realized that he was pulling them closer together.

Suddenly Dean realized what he was doing, and pulled away sharply.

"Cas, what are you doing." Dean questioned sharply.

"Is that some kind of trick question?" Cas looked slightly confused but a small smile stayed on his lips. Dean just shook his head. "Well you kissed me, and I responded." Cas laughed nervously.

"I didn't kiss you." Dean spat back.

"Then what was that?" Cas looking more confused and Dean wasn't sure but he also looked a little hurt.

"I'm Dean Winchester, I don't kiss dudes." Dean replied angrly. He didn't know why he was saying this, obviously he kissed Cas and it had been the best kiss of his life, so why was he being such a dick.

"Sorry to disappoint Dean, but you just did." The hurt was evident in the younger boys voice.

"Cas, get out of here." Dean mumbled.

"Are you kidding?" Dean could hear Cas's voice crack with would he could only assume was pain.

"Cas, just leave." Dean shouted back.

It took Cas a moment to respond but one he registered what Dean had said he turned on his heals, slamming the door on the way out, leaving Dean in the room all alone.

Dean sunk down onto his bed and buried his face in his hands. What am I doing? He thought. Cas was his best friend, why would Dean kiss his best friend? He wasn't even gay. Dean tried to be angry at Cas for responding to the kiss but all he could think about was the look in Cas' eyes when Dean told him to get out.

"What am I doing?" He repeated out loud.

* * *

Matt milled awkwardly in the hallway outside his room, he didn't want to interrupt Dean and Cas but they had arrived back from dinner later than usual and he really needed to get started on his homework. Just as he was contemplating knocking on the door Cas run out of the room so fast he ran into Matt and they both ended up on the floor. Matt was slightly confused until he saw Cas' face.

"Woah, hey, what's wrong?" He asked softly, helping Cas up off the ground.

"I don't want to talk about it." Cas mumbled, obviously holding back tears.

Before Matt had a chance to respond Cas was gone, running down the hall towards his own room. Matt wasn't sure he wanted to go into his room, if Cas was acting like that he assumed Dean wouldn't be much better. When he entered the room, however, Dean was simply sitting on his bed looking rather blank. Matt wasn't sure what to say so it was a relief when Dean spoke first.

"So, did you end up finding anything else out about Crowley?" Deans voice was soft, but Matt could tell he was looking for a distraction.

"Well, River and I haven't been able to tail him to see if he was making any more deals but so far it seems like Lucifer is the only one. Sherlock mentioned that he was having trouble finding anything out about his life before working here, he also made a point of saying that this was unusual, especially for him." Matt tried to be enthusiastic but couldn't help noticing that his roommate's attitude towards their mission had changed slightly. He seemed less interested and simply nodded at the new information that was presented to him.

"But I'll let you know if anything comes up." Matt said, deciding now would be a good time to start his homework and leave Dean to his own thoughts.

Matt worked late into the night, although plenty of this time way spent procrastinating, planning more adventures for when he graduated. He imagined asking River if she would like to go traveling with him, she had informed him that she was extremely interested in ancient Egypt and wanted to become an archeologist. It was only when Matt heard Dean snoring around midnight that he decided it would probably be wise to try and get some sleep. He soon drifted off into dreams of taking River to the Pyramids in Egypt and River being so grateful that she kissed him right there, in front of the ancient structures.


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO! I am so sorry it's taken me so so long to upload this next chapter. Traveling around Europe was amazing, but it didn't really leave much time for writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I probably could have uploaded it earlier but I wanted to add a little more to the end. However, I decided tonight that last section was just not flowing because I felt so bad about keeping you waiting. SO, this chapter is a little bit short but hopefully I'll add in a little filler chapter in the next few days, before the next big chapter. Okay, I've kept you waiting long enough so here it is, after two long months, welcome back to St. Moffat's my loves. **

* * *

The last few days of the week were uneventful and passed with a blur and before he knew it Matt found himself sitting with River in the common room on Friday night. Matt watched Dean slouch away to bed even though it was only half past nine. Matt had noticed Deans attitude problem all week but when he tried to ask Dean what was wrong Dean automatically shut him down before Matt could even get the whole question out. Matt wasn't blind though, he had a fair idea of what was going on. Sam hadn't sat with the boys since the brothers had fought three days earlier and Matt could tell Dean missed him. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed as though River and Sam had swapped places, River was spending most of her time with the boys and Sam was spending his with the girls, although Matt knew that Sam would probably spend all of his time alone studying if it wasn't for Jessica. Matt thought that she was good for Sam but Dean didn't see it that way and couldn't seem to stop bitching about the girl. Although Sam was in a state of perpetual bitchface, he seemed to be doing okay, unfortunately Dean's mood was consistently deteriorating and Matt found himself beginning to worry.

"I'm worried about Dean." He confessed in a hushed voice to River as he continued to watch Dean sulk away to bed.

"I've noticed his mood lately, do you know what's wrong?" She replied quietly.

"I am guessing it has something to do with the fight he had with his brother." Matt also remembered Cas crashing into him in the hallway, holding back tears before running away but he didn't want to assume anything.

"Maybe we should get him out of the school for a while." River suggested.

"That's an excellent idea!" Matt exclaimed. "I haven't been to town yet, we could do that?"

River just laughed and shook her head slightly. She was obviously amused at Matt's enthusiasm for something so mundane but he didn't care, she looked beautiful when she laughed.

Matt and River agreed to meet at 10am the next morning and Matt planned to drag Dean along, regardless of whether he wanted to go or not. Matt was tolerating Deans bad mood, mostly because Dean seemed to be drawing away from all his other friends, but Matt was sure a nice day trip would brighten him up.

In the morning Matt jumped out of his bed and onto Dean.

"Come on, wake up! We're going to town." Matt exclaimed, shaking Dean awake.

"Just let me sleep." Dean muttered, trying to turn over.

"No way! We are going out and that's final."

Dean just groaned in reply.

By the time Matt had dragged Dean out of bed and they finally made it down to the Common Room River was ready and waiting.

"What took you so long?" She joked, a cheeky smile playing on her lips.

"This one wouldn't get out of bed." Matt said, pushing forward the still sleepy Dean.

Dean began to grumble but River cut him off.

"Well come on then." She smirked as she began to walk away.

The three teenagers headed out of the school and started the fifteen-minute walk toward the small town. They chatted along the way and eventually, to everyone's surprise, Dean started to enjoy himself.  
Around midday the triplet decided to find somewhere to go for lunch.

"Come on lets go to 'The Coffee House' my friend Jo works there." Dean smiled and led the other two towards a small coffee shop just off the main street.

Inside 'The Coffee House' was cozy and warm and as much as Matt enjoyed Dean's company he couldn't help but wish that Dean wasn't there so Matt and River could be alone. A pretty blonde, Matt could tell from the sociable flirting was the friend Dean had mentioned, came over to take their orders and introductions were made.

"Say Dean, there is a house party on tonight, one of the boys who lives in town is throwing it; he's a mate of mine. Why don't you bring your friends along? Make sure you ask Sam and Cas too." Jo smiled warmly towards Matt and River. "Oh, and bring that boy with the cheek bones, you know the one I mean, the tall one!" She added almost as an after thought, before walking away happily.

Matt chuckled, trying to imagine Sherlock with a girl or at a party.

"We should go to that party." River decided once Jo had walked away.

"I don't know, sounds kind of lame." Dean's mood had deteriorated from the moment Sam's name was mentioned.

"Come on, I have a fake I.D." River coxed.

Deans attitude changed subtly at the mention of alcohol and he eventually agreed.

"As long as of you don't invite Sam."

"Oh, we won't." River smiled, but Matt could tell she was planning something.

After they left the Café, River bought some cheap wine and they all decided it was time to head back to school so they could tell the others. By the time they got back into the common room everyone was sitting around looking bored. Dean immediately slunk off into their room with the wine, leaving Matt and River to invite the others to the party.

"So, we met a friend of Dean's in town who invited us to a party tonight." River said coolly, joining the others around the couches they were lazing on. "Jessica, you should totally come, she said we could bring whoever we wanted. She even made a special request for cheek bones over there." River spoke to Jessica, but jerked her thumb behind her towards Sherlock.

"Cheek bones…" John started to mutter before Jessica cut in.

"Oh, can we Sam?" Jessica spoke directly to her boyfriend. "Please it will be fun!"

"I don't know Jess." Sam sighed.

"It was Jo who invited us." Matt offered.

"Jo is a friend of yours! Come on Sam we have to!" Jessica pleaded.

"Okay, Jess. If you really want to!"

"Great." River said, smiling mischievously. Matt had the feeling this had been her plan all along. "What about you cheek bones?"

"She's talking to you." John nudged Sherlock with a hint of annoyance.

"What interest do I have in parties?" Sherlock asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Maybe John would like to go?" River replied cheekily.

"I really don't mind." John mumbled, his cheeks beginning to flush red.

Sherlock looked up from his book and observed John for a moment.

"We'll go." He said and he continued to read again as John, unbelievably, turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Great, let's meet in the Doctor's room at seven. Bring alcohol." River stated before standing and walking across the floor towards her own bedroom.

By the time seven came around Dean was sulking on his bed, having already produced a flask that smelled as though it was filled with petrol.

"No thanks Dean, that smells disgusting." Matt said rejecting the flask as Dean held it up to his face.

"Suit yourself." Dean mumbled.

Both boys turned as River walked in the door without so much as a knock.

"Starting already are we?" She questioned, unscrewing the lid on a bottle of Rosé that Matt had left with the other two bottles on his desk.

Matt watched her take a swig straight from the bottle, he watched her lips wrap around the bottleneck and he swallowed hard. He couldn't deny she looked hot, in a short pale pink and black dress. It was tight on top but flowed from the waist and was just short enough to show off her long legs with out screaming 'I'm a whore', like the way so many other girls dressed.

"Come in." Dean yelled after a clear tapping came from the door.

Sherlock and John entered.

"We brought wine!" John grinned as he held up a bottle.

Sam and Jessica came next, Sam wore his best bitchface and Dean looked sour but didn't say anything, since River had told him earlier that she had invited Jessica and it 'wasn't her fault if the girl wanted to bring her boyfriend'. Cas was last to arrive on his own and Matt could see a familiar loneliness in the boy's eyes. The group of eight drank and laughed and everyone seemed to be having fun, even Cas smiled and as Dean got drunker he seemed to forget what had put him in such a bad mood in the first place and his attitude became almost tolerable.

By the time eight o'clock came around they were trying, rather unsuccessfully, to act sober as they walked out of the school grounds. They all continued to swig wine as they walked towards the party. Matt hated the taste but loved the feeling it gave him, like he was light and free and he noticed the stars and walked close to River and listened to her laugh. Everyone was starting to get pretty drunk, especially Dean who managed to fill up his flask for the third time before they left, even though Matt couldn't figure out where he was getting the liquor from.

"But how do you do it?" Dean was asking Sherlock for the fifth time.

"I have already told you." Sherlock sighed. "It's simple observation."

"Yes, but how?" Dean questioned, and Matt couldn't help but laugh at Sherlock's expression. He looked as though he was going to strangle Dean.

"Dean's quite drunk." River laughed, pretending to whisper in Matt's ear. Dean shot them a dirty look.

"Hey! I can hear you!" Dean slurred, pointing an unstable finger, before turning back to face a surprised John, who Sherlock had stealthily swapped places with in an attempt to avoid the drunk American.

"I'm glad we are doing this." Matt said smiling at River.

"You're a good friend Matt." She said smiling. He noticed she was being very platonic, he sighed. He had thought there was a possibility that she only wanted to be friends with him, but if that was all she wanted, why did she have to be so sexy?

Before they arrived at the house they could hear the music pumping from half way down the street and the second they stepped foot inside the door the group of eight dispersed amongst the people and Matt was left alone with River.

"Let's get a drink." She said, taking his hand and leading him to the kitchen.

When they got there Dean was already doing shots with one of the local boys, River grabbed two beers and they headed back to the lounge.  
Matt sipped on his beer, not really enjoying it. He wanted to talk to River but the music was so loud and his brain was suddenly empty.

"Do you want to dance?" He practically yelled in her ear.

"Sure." She laughed.

Matt didn't really know how to dance the same way all the people at this party danced, they moved their hips against each other and it all looked rather provocative. He found himself watching River, she danced with her eyes closed, hips swaying to the beat, she looked incredible in the dim light and Matt's jeans felt tighter than when he had put them on. He wanted to reach out to her, to touch her, to wrap his hands around her waist, he suddenly felt too warm and the alcohol was making his head spin. He grabbed River by her wrists and pulled her into him, planting a soft kiss on her lips. Rivers eyes shot open and she pulled back instantly.

"I should go find Jess." She blurted out, barley audible over the music.

"Wait, River! I'm sorry…" Matt started but she had already disappeared into the crowd.

Matt could have kicked himself, he was so angry. He didn't want to push River away; they could just be friends if that really was all she wanted. It wasn't his fault she was so beautiful, he'd never felt like this about anyone before and he wasn't exactly sure how to deal with it. He suddenly felt sick and decided he needed to get away from the music and the people and the heat. He somehow made his way to the back door and forced his way out into the cool night air.

He sighed as he sat down on the back steps and stared up at the stars; desperately wishing he could somehow fly away.

"Can I sit with you?" A deep voice asked from behind him.

"Sure Cas." Matt smiled, he might have been angry with himself but he would never let that effect the way he treated anyone else.

"Parties aren't really my type of thing." Cas explained.

"I've never been to a party like this before," Matt replied. "I don't think I like it much either."

"Can I ask you something?" Cas almost whispered.

"Sure." Matt flashed Cas what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Since you're Dean's roommate, I was just wondering if maybe he had said anything about me, to you?" Cas spoke quickly, obviously embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Cas. He hasn't spoken to me about you. Is everything okay?"

"It's nothing really. Don't tell him I asked you though." Cas replied swiftly.

"You're a good guy Cas, I'm sure everything will work out." Matt wasn't exactly sure why he said that but it felt right, and Cas seemed to appreciate it.

The pair sat in silence for a while, watching the stars and thinking their own thoughts.

"Do you ever wonder what it's like, out there?" Cas asked suddenly, staring into the vast space above them.

"All the time." Matt sighed.

* * *

"You owe me a twenty" Dean slurred.

He had just won a bet that he couldn't down five whiskey shots in thirty seconds. The disgruntled teen shoved the bill in Dean's hand before walking off.

"Impressive, Dean." A familiar voice said from behind him.

"Don't you wish your boyfriend could drink like me. Don't you Jess?" Dean garbled leaning in probably a little too close for comfort.

"Right, look, Dean I really think you should apologize to Sam for whatever happened between you guys. You know he really misses you." Jessica replied, unfazed by Deans lack of respect for personal space.

"Apologize?" Dean snorted.

"Come on Dean, seriously." Jess's tone was suddenly graining and annoying to Dean.

"Leave me alone." Dean spat, pushing past her and stumbling into the lounge room.

There were people everywhere and the mix of lights and noise and alcohol was starting to make Dean feel very disorientated. Across the room he saw Cas and Matt laughing like they were best friends. He saw the way Cas looked at Matt; it was the same way Cas used to look at him before he fucked everything up. Dean growled and strode over towards the pair.

"I want to talk." Dean shouted at Cas.

Cas' blue eyes were wide with fear or shock, Dean wasn't sure.

"Dean, are you okay?" Dean felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Matt looking concerned.

"I don't need you to steal Cas away from me." Dean slurred. Matt frowned and whispered something in Cas' ear. Cas nodded before Matt hurried away through the crowd.

"Okay Dean, what's wrong?" Cas' voice was strong and calm.

Dean hadn't actually planned this far ahead and wasn't exactly sure what to say, how do you tell someone you're sorry for kissing them and then blaming them for said kiss and ruining six years of friendship.

"I want to be friends again." Dean finally settled on, speaking slowly in order to sound less drunk.

"Say it too me sober, Dean." Dean could tell Cas was still upset and he just wanted to make everything better.

"But Cas," He stepped closer and put his hand on Cas' lower back. Cas stepped back instantly, his strong demeanor cracking.

"I mean it Dean, you can't give me one terrible drunk apology and expect me to just say 'OK' and everything to go back to the way it was before. In fact you didn't even apologize did you? Dean, I need to know I can trust you again and right now I just can't. You probably won't even remember this tomorrow so why don't you just leave me alone." Dean was too shocked to say anything as Cas turned and almost ran away.

Why did this always happen to him, why did he have to push away the only people that cared about him, why did he have to ruin everything even remotely close to a relationship? Dean suddenly felt sick, and all he wanted to do was go home. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Dean." Sam said, looking pissed.

"Leave me alone." Dean said, noticing Matt standing behind Sam with apologetic eyes.

"No, I'm taking you home." Sam said practically dragging Dean towards the front door, before he stopped and turned to other boy. "Can you explain everything to Jess?"

"Sure." Matt said, looking sorry for the pair.

"Sam, I'm fine I don't need to go home." Dean protested, however the moment they stepped out of the house Dean realized he was not fine and barley made it to the front lawn before those five whiskey shots made their way back up.

"Yeah, totally fine." Sam mocked, slinging one of Dean's arms around his shoulder after Dean had finished emptying the contents of his stomach into the garden bed.

Dean allowed himself to be lead away from the party and soon the loud music and the smell of sweat and vomit was far behind them.

"I didn't even get to see Jo." Dean scoffed, breaking the awkward silence.

"Don't worry, she saw you." Sam said, almost cracking a smile.

"I'm sorry Sam." Dean was suddenly very emotional, he didn't feel like himself at all.

"I know Dean." Sam replied patiently.

"You're a good brother and I just want to protect you." Dean sniffed.

"Dean, you don't need to protect me, I can take care of myself." Sam responded.

"But you're the one who is going places, you are smart and you are good at stuff. I should be making sure you get the furthest you can in life and I know that means no hunting. I know you don't want to end up like Dad or like me." Dean didn't know why he was saying all of this, but he knew it was true, and he couldn't stop himself.

"I'm sorry too." Sam said quietly.

The boys were silent for a few minutes as Dean stumbled back towards the school besides Sam.

"I kissed Cas." Dean blurt out suddenly.

Sam stopped walking, his lips parted slightly.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked.

"I kissed him, on the lips and then I blamed him and yelled at him and now he is mad at me." Dean confessed.

Sam looked shocked for a moment before his face turned to anger.

"Dean you are a complete idiot." He said, before turning away and storming back towards the school.

"Yeah, I know." Dean sighed, trailing along behind his brother.

* * *

**Well there you go! Let me know if you've enjoyed this chapter and if you have I promise to work hard to bring you another one asap! **


End file.
